


Con Rết

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Horror, cryptid
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Ok... Tôi thú nhận tôi háo sắc nên tán ra quỷ súc mỹ công x ôn nhu thanh tú thụ bách hợp để YY. Bạn đi ngủ đây (￣▽￣)ノ
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Con Rết

Năm 2010, tôi bị ném cho một đề tài trên trời rơi xuống: công tác quảng bá bình chọn kì quan thế giới cho vịnh Hạ Long. Thứ nhất, tôi không phụ trách bên Văn hóa - Xã hội. Thứ hai, lão Quyết của VH-XH còn khỏe phây phây đang cười nhăn nhở. Thứ ba, "Chuyện lạ" mới ra được hai kì, sếp muốn giết em à?!

"Đằng ấy ý kiến về quyết định của tôi?" Mặt sếp giấu một nửa sau gọng kính.

"Dạ em không dám." Tôi sợ sệt, nói bằng giọng 'nếu không sợ chết thì kiểu gì cũng dám.'"

Ngoài dự đoán, sếp tháo kính cười ha hả, vỗ vai tôi,

"Đùa tí thôi, lần này gọi đích danh là có lí do cả." Rồi đưa cho tôi cái danh thiếp, cười thần bí.

"Nó là bạn cũ thằng út nhà tôi. Cứ thử xem, biết đâu có chuyện hay..."

***

Hai ngày sau, tôi được thu xếp ở luôn cùng nhà với chủ danh thiếp, Trần Văn Kiên. Kiên làm phóng viên ảnh thường trực của báo Quảng Ninh, lúc anh chàng về đến nhà tôi đã ngủ như chết và ngược lại. Chiều thứ Bảy email xong cái bài quảng bá mắc toi, vừa dịp Kiên cũng trống việc, anh trỏ ngón cái qua vai,

"Đi hóng gió không?"

Tôi đi.

Kiên lái xe, con Corona thả bánh trên đường Hồng Gai ra Bến Đoan, men theo bờ biển. Bốn cửa sổ xe kéo xuống, gió Hạ Long lồng lộng xốc qua tay áo không đủ mặn mòi, nhưng có lẽ nhờ vậy mà thư thái hơn, cũng khiến tôi tỉnh táo thay vì lim dim muốn ngủ. Nếu thêm két bia ở băng sau thì không khác gì roadtrip xuyên Việt, chỉ tiếc hai chúng tôi chưa muốn quyên góp cho CA. Im lặng hưởng thụ đến khi quá đền Trần Quốc Nghiễn vài trăm mét, Kiên bỗng lái vào một chỗ quay xe khá rộng, dừng xe sát lan can.

Chúng tôi xuống xe, lôi ra hai chai Coca uống tạm. Lúc này đường bắt đầu vắng, trời chiều nạm lên mặt sóng những vảy vàng vụn lân rân, trượt chơi trên nền nước xanh lấp loáng như mảnh chai cắm trên bờ tường, sâu không thấy đáy. Dưới chỗ ngồi chênh vênh trên lan can của chúng tôi là bãi sỏi dẫn đến ghềnh đá đang bị làn sóng xồ lên nhấm nháp, tôi cứ dán mắt vào đám bọt trắng tản ra nhanh, với niềm mong chờ cùng sợ hãi mơ hồ rằng ai đó, hay một thứ gì đó, sẽ xuất hiện.

"Đây là chỗ ông cố nội mất người yêu," Kiên bất chợt mở lời. Giọng anh hơi khàn, thường gặp ở người hút thuốc lá, và ánh mắt anh nặng nề như thể chính anh đã đánh mất người thương.

Theo thói quen, tôi làm như vô tình chỉnh lại lưng quần để nhấn nút máy thu âm. Đây là phạm pháp, hiển nhiên, nhưng thường băng thu âm của tôi cũng không có phúc được người thứ hai nghe thấy, vì nhiều lí do chẳng liên quan và móc nối lại thành một chuỗi những trùng hợp bí ẩn.

Yên tâm với bảo đảm thần bí rằng chỉ mình tôi là người được nghe tận tai những gì anh sắp kể, câu chuyện của Kiên bắt đầu.

***

"Trước Pháp thuộc, Hồng Gai là một vùng hoang vắng, lơ thơ mấy thuyền neo đậu, truyền là đảo nhiều cây gai nên dân mới gọi Hòn Gai. Bà con quây quần vào một xóm, đàn ông ra khơi nhưng vì thuyền yếu không thả lưới được xa, thường là chiều đi sáng về. Đàn bà trẻ nhỏ cào cua ốc mang sang Cẩm Phả bán, cuộc sống không dư dả cũng không quá cơ cực.

Là trẻ làng chài, ông cố được nghe kể về "ông Nam Hải", tức những xác cá voi khổng lồ trôi dạt vào bờ, người dân thường chôn cất, thờ cúng vì các ông thiêng phải biết. Cũng có chuyện một nhà đánh được con cá tròn lẳn to như cổ tay, dài đến hai sải, toàn thân vảy trắng muốt óng ánh. Một ông buôn mua về ăn, sáng hôm sau người ta phát hiện cả nhà mặt tím tái chết gục bên bàn cơm, chưa ai động đũa một miếng thịt cá nào. Hay chuyện một anh đi chài về bỗng nhiên gào thét lảm nhảm, mắt trợn trắng, người vặn vẹo liên hồi không ai giữ được. Người nhà gọi thầy thuốc, cúng bái không đỡ, sau mở lưới ra thì thấy một con cá vảy đỏ không hiểu sao mang còn thở. Cá vừa thả xuống nước, trong nhà anh kia ngồi dậy bình thường.

Chuyện như thế có rất nhiều, đều nhắc nhở người ta rằng biển vừa nguồn sống, vừa là nơi ẩn chứa những quyền năng con người không thể nào hiểu hết, cũng không thể xúc phạm.

Nên nói là may mắn hay xui xẻo, cuộc đời ông cố có hai lần được tiếp xúc với những "món quà" khủng bố ấy từ biển xanh. Khi cố chín tuổi, có xác một con vật khổng lồ dạt lên ngay cạnh xóm, nhưng không phải ông Nam Hải.

Nghe kể, xác phải dài đến hai mươi mét, lại bị mất khúc đầu nên không biết còn dài đến mức nào. Thân ngang chừng một mét, cứ cách một cánh tay lại chia thành khúc có phủ vảy cứng, hai bên mọc ra hai cái chân lông lá như mái chèo. Hơn hai chục cặp chân như thế, thêm cái lưng đỏ thẫm như sơn cánh gián, nửa dưới vàng bệt, bảo sao người ta nghĩ đó là con rít (rết) biển.

Mấy nhà xúm xít lại xem, ông cố không được cho sờ tận tay, chỉ cầm gậy đập kêu beng beng như đập thùng sắt. Không phải cá voi, dân không dám chôn thờ, sau vì cái xác bốc mùi quá người ta hò nhau kéo nó xuống biển. Xác trôi theo sóng, chỉ còn râm ran chuyện kể cho bọn trẻ và dân các xóm xung quanh.

Sẽ không ai liên hệ nó với chuyện hơn mười năm sau, mà người rõ căn nguyên, có lẽ chỉ còn ông cố.

Hai mươi tuổi, cố ngấp nghé cô Mây cùng xóm. Chơi với nhau từ bé, một ngày cố nhận ra Mây đã trổ mã thành một cô gái miền biển khỏe khoắn, mặn mà. Thời đó con gái thả rông đến mười bảy tuổi như Mây là hiếm lắm, nhưng quanh quẩn vài hộ với nhau, hai bên cha mẹ thấy con khăng khít cũng yên tâm dành dụm trước khi cưới gả, nói với nhau vài câu xem như đã định.

Cô Mây... rất yêu biển. Cái yêu đã vượt tình yêu với nơi cô sinh ra, lớn lên; cái yêu chỉ đậm đà thêm chứ không thuyên giảm với mỗi ngày nhìn đến tưởng như mòn mắt. Trong giấc ngủ cô cũng tìm thấy nét mới của biển để mà yêu; cô muốn chèo thuyền ra khơi, không phải để quăng lưới, mà cứ dong buồm ra xa thật xa, đến khi tồn tại nhỏ bé của cô bị nuốt chửng nơi chân trời, và cứ thế hòa nhập vào sự bao la của biển.

Ông cố nói, không biết cô Mây chần chừ chưa cưới ông vì yêu biển, hay chính vì yêu ông cô Mây mới chưa buông mình xuống biển đây.

Đáng tiếc dù cô yêu biển đến đâu, con gái không được phép ra khơi. Thành ra mỗi sáng ông kéo lưới về sẽ thấy cô đứng đó từ bao giờ, ngóng chờ ông, hay chờ đón một ước mơ.

Một sáng như thế, ông cố theo thói quen đứng trước mũi thuyền để được thấy cô Mây sớm nhất. Bóng cô nhỏ xíu, gió thổi vạt áo mỏng mảnh ép sát như muốn cuốn cả người đi. Tưởng như từ tận đây ông cũng có thể thấy bình minh ấp hồng hai má cô, có thể thấy khóe miệng bướng bỉnh của cô he hé cười. Mới nghĩ đến thế tai ông đã nóng rẫy.

Bất chợt, cô hơi cúi người, như dõi theo vật gì.

Thuyền đến gần một chút, ông có thể thấy thứ đang thu hút ánh mắt cô. Một vật màu trắng đang trôi nổi trên mặt nước, xoay trở và nhấp nhô với mỗi cơn sóng. Ông thoáng thấy một bờ vai, gần hơn chút nữa, một tấm lưng rất bóng. Ông phát hoảng, thứ ấy trôi trước mũi thuyền một quãng, càng lúc nó càng đến gần bờ. Lúc này cha ông cố và hai ông anh cùng đổ ra xem. Cô Mây cứ đứng chôn chân ở đó, mắt đăm đăm như đợi sóng đẩy nó gần hơn, gần hơn...

Chợt một cơn sóng lớn ào lên, dựng đứng trong chớp mắt như bức tường ngăn ông với cô Mây, rồi lại rơi xuống với những bọt nước tung tóe, để lộ ra...

Trên bãi biển, một cô gái.

Thuyền cập cạn, và trên thuyền không ai nhảy xuống.

Họ bàng hoàng.

Chói sáng như ánh nắng, cái đẹp khiến người ta mất hồn, cái đẹp khiến không ngòi bút nào còn ý trí mà lột tả. Cô gái người không mảnh vải, tay thả lỏng bên người, tự nhiên mà vương giả như nữ chúa trên chiếc giường nhung lụa là cát mịn. Những bàn tay vô hình kính cẩn kéo tấm chăn xanh mướt lên toan đắp, nhưng chỉ đến gót chân lại rụt rè lui xuống vì sợ che đi vẻ đẹp của nữ hoàng. Mái tóc đỏ đồng hun tỏa đều thành quầng sáng linh thiêng quanh đầu, ánh sáng dệt bởi hàng nghìn sợi tóc mảnh như tơ lượn như sóng theo những lọn rất dày. Quầng mắt to viền bởi hàng mi cong dài như vàng sợi, môi son vĩnh viễn phảng phất cười, nụ cười của kẻ má hồng chôn chặt sau mi mắt một bí mật không ai có được.

Không biết mắt người ta lưu luyến trên gương mặt ấy bao lâu. Đến lúc con ngươi sùng bái nhớ ra có thể rụt rè chạy xuống, cô Mây đã cau mày mở tấm áo mang cho ông cố, phủ lên xác cô gái.

Cơn mơ chấm dứt cùng hành động ấy.

Thêm người ra đón, trai tráng trên thuyền bừng tỉnh, vẫn còn hoa mắt, đầu nặng nề như cả đêm trước uống rượu say. Người ta bắt đầu bàn tán cô gái này là ai, xác ở đâu trôi dạt tới, và dân xóm nên lo tang sự ra sao. Cô Mây quỳ bên cái xác suốt cả quá trình như canh giữ, mặt hơi tái nhợt."

***

Kiên tạm ngừng kể, có lẽ vì cả hai chúng tôi đều cảm thấy hụt hơi. Cái đẹp Kiên mô tả đã nằm ngoài khả năng thừa nhận của loài người; lời kể qua bao thế hệ đã biến cái xác của một cô gái, bi thương và đột ngột, thành một nhan sắc thần thoại rực rỡ hơn trần thế, nhưng lại là ước mơ của mọi người đàn ông trần tục. Sự tôn thờ của họ với người chết theo tôi không hơn gì thóa mạ, nhưng tôi không dám bày tỏ khi mà câu chuyện còn chưa kể xong.

Ánh mắt Kiên lại rất mông lung. Trong lúc tôi thầm nhận biết một cô gái bình thường từng sống và từng thở trong cái chết bị người ta soi mói, Kiên dường như đã bay về hơn trăm năm trước để chính mình nhìn thấy và khẳng định, vâng, cô gái thật sự đẹp như lời kể, có lẽ còn hơn thế, người ta mê hoảng là có lí do. Nhưng tôi không quên sự nặng nề dưới đáy mắt anh tiết lộ rằng trong việc này có uẩn khúc.

Kiên rít một hơi thuốc, chấm đỏ lập lòe cùng lúc những tia sáng rơi rớt cuối cùng bị sập lại sau khe cửa giữa bầu trời và mặt nước. Anh ngậm khói khá lâu, như đang sắp xếp lại những tình tiết đã thuộc làu, và khi gió đổi chiều đẩy khói thuốc vào tóc tôi, anh tiếp tục câu chuyện về cô Đỏ.

***

"Xác cô gái được đưa về chòi canh bên rừng phi lao, cách nhà dân một quãng. Có người nói màu tóc kì lạ của cô Đỏ là điềm gở. Dù sao trước hết phải nhắn đến các vùng xung quanh xem có con gái nhà ai chết đuối mất tích không. Ba ngày đó, trai làng thay phiên nhau canh giữ xác.

Đêm thứ ba là phiên của ông cố. Cũng kì lạ, cái xác không hề trương phềnh, không hề thối rữa, người sáng hôm đó được nhờ đến quàn còn tưởng ai đang ngủ.

Đến tầm nửa đêm, đang thiu thiu, ông cố nội bỗng nghe tiếng sột soạt.

"Ai?"

"Côn, em đây."

Cô Mây cầm cho cố hai củ khoai nướng và một tấm chăn. Ba ngày nay cô trầm hẳn, ba ngày nay cô nhận mang chè mang bánh cho những người canh, nói chuyện với họ một lúc mới về. Ai cũng khen cô tốt bụng săn sóc, không ai hiểu vì sao.

Ông cố cầm củ khoai lên lại đặt xuống. Mất một lúc cả dỗ dành lẫn khẩn khoản, cố mới khiến cô Mây có vẻ muốn nói ra chuyện khiến cô bận lòng. Thấy cô vẫn chần chừ, ông cố đoán là vì chỗ ngồi không tiện.

"Hay mình ra ghềnh đá bên kia, em khỏi sợ?"

Mắt cô Mây sáng ngoắt lên, như sắp buột ra chữ "Không!" lại nuốt vào. Nghĩ một hồi cô gật đầu, họ ra ngồi cạnh một cái ghe buộc cách đó hơn chục bước chân, để ông cố vẫn thấy được chòi.

Cô ngồi thu lu ôm lấy đầu gối, không có vẻ gì của cô Mây hoạt bát thường ngày. Và với giọng run run như ngọn phi lao bị gió Bắc trêu đùa, cô kể.

***

"Không biết anh còn nhớ xác con rết khổng lồ dạt vào đây khi chúng mình còn bé không? Khi đó em mới sáu tuổi, cha anh trêu em mãi vì chỉ đứng rõ xa nhìn mà không dám đên gần ấy?

Sự thật là... sự thật là em tìm thấy cái xác trước tiên. Trước bác trai.

Chỗ ấy có một hõm đá hơi lui vào, em hay ra chơi vì nơi ấy khuất mắt, ít vỏ sò vỏ ốc em giấu không bị các anh lấy mất. Đôi lúc em sẽ ngồi yên, anh biết em thích ngắm biển, nhưng em không ngờ có ngày nó lại cho em thấy một thứ đáng sợ như thế.

Khi cái xác vừa dạt vào bờ, em hãi lắm. Mất thật lâu em mới dám tụt xuống đến thử xem. Nhưng em vừa rón rén được hai bước, cái đầu nó bỗng nhiên nhúc nhích.

Em hoảng hồn chạy tuốt vào sau hõm đá, chỉ dám ghé mắt xem. Cái đầu có bốn sợi râu cùng hai mắt trắng đục to như cái bát của nó vặn vẹo một lúc, như một người xoay ngang đầu trên cổ, rồi bỗng nhiên nó đứt phựt ra, lăn long lóc rơi tõm xuống nước.

Nay chỗ cái cổ đen ngòm của nó ấy, có gì đó đang động đậy. Lúc ấy em sợ quá, em quên cả nhắm mắt, em chỉ biết nhìn thứ đó chui ra, chui ra, nó đang cố chui nốt ra khỏi họng cái xác ấy. Đến lúc cái túm đen đen hơi ngửa lên thì em mới nhận ra, đó là tóc, và dưới là cái mặt bê bết máu là một đứa bé!

Trông nó như mới một tuổi, nhưng hành vi của nó giống thú hơn là người. Vừa chui ra, quay lại dụi dụi mặt vào bên cái xác lớn. Em nghĩ cái xác lớn là mẹ nó. Rồi sau không thấy được đáp lại, nó bỗng lúc lắc đầu, há miệng cắn một miếng thịt từ cái xác.

Em nghĩ em đã kêu lên, vì sau đó nó quay phắt lại chỗ em, miệng ngậm miếng thịt còn tứa máu. Đó là ánh mắt kinh hồn nhất em từng thấy. Trong chớp mắt nó đã bò đến chỗ em, tay chân nó khua với tốc độ nhanh không thể tưởng. Em sợ ngã bệt xuống đất, nó bò lên, em thấy bên hông nó mọc lên cả chục cặp tay bấu chặt lấy em. Tóc nó bết máu đỏ rực, lúc này em mới nhận ra miệng nó không phải miệng người, mà mở ra thành hình tròn tua tủa răng như miệng đỉa. Em sợ quá hét lên..."

Mặt cô Mây đã trắng bệch ra, người run lẩy bẩy. Ông cố cũng hoảng hồn, trấn an cô mà tưởng đâu đâu trong bóng tối cũng là những cái miệng đen ngòm sâu hoắm đóng vào mở ra. Lâu sau, cô mới hơi hoàn hồn nói tiếp.

"Chắc là em ngất đi, vì lát sau mở mắt em nghe thấy tiếng bác trai cùng các anh. Em nằm sau hõm đá nên không ai nhìn thấy, trên tay em còn một hàng những vết xước như vuốt con gì rất nhọn cào lên. Em nói dối mẹ là bị ngã. Sau mọi người đến đông nên dẫm đè lên mất, chứ trước đó từ cổ cái xác đến chỗ em có hai hàng vết lượn sóng như con gì nhiều chân quạt ra ấy. Anh hiểu em nói gì không?"

Cô Mây nắm chặt tay ông cố. Mặt cô trắng nhợt, mắt cô rất to, rất sáng.

"Mấy hôm nay em phải đến ngắm xem, bây giờ thì em chắc. Xác cô gái này chính là đứa bé con lớn lên! Con mẹ chết ở đây, nên khi chết nó cũng dạt lại đây. Rết này có thể biến thành người, hoặc là hồi nhỏ nó biến chưa hoàn toàn, khi trưởng thành nó sẽ giống như con mẹ! Anh Côn anh có tin em không?"

Ông cố ngây cả người. Nhưng ông không kịp trả lời, vì ngay lúc ấy có tiếng hét thảm khốc từ phía chòi vọng ra. 

Ông cố chạy vội đến. Cửa mở toang hoác, giường để xác trống trơn, một bóng con trai nằm lăn lộn trên mặt đất. Đốt đèn lên thì hóa ra là Ngọ, anh này có phiên trực sau ông. Mặt anh ta nhăn nhúm vặn vẹo, sùi bọt mép, tay bụm giữa háng không ngăn được máu đen văng xì xì. Ông nhìn sang mớ khăn liệm xác tháo tung tóe rồi quay lại, tái mặt lắp bắp,

"Mày... Mày định..."

Lại một tiếng hét, lần này của cô Mây. Ông cố ngẩng phắt lên, lúc này mới nhận ra sườn chòi canh bị thủng một lỗ lớn. Chạy từ lỗ là cái rãnh ngoằn ngoèo như vết trườn to cỡ thân người, hai bên diềm sóng như quạt nước. Ông vừa hô hoán cho dân xóm vừa đuổi theo, ven rãnh không biết bao nhiêu cây bị đè gãy hay quật nát.

Cái rãnh chạy từ chòi đến chỗ ông cô và cô Mây vừa ngồi, rồi ngoặt sang hõm đá. Ông thấy cô Mây vừa khóc vừa chạy, lúc ông còn cách mấy bước bỗng cô Mây bị rút chân ngã sóng soài. Cái bóng dài ngoằng bổ nhào lên, cố vội ném ngay cái đuốc vào lưng nó. Nó rùng mình oằn rít, hất cái đuốc sang bên, cô Mây bị cuộn lấy như con búp bê vải.

Dưới ánh lửa ngã trên cát, mắt con quái long lên. Nửa thân trên nó là một cô gái, tóc đỏ xõa xuống bộ ngực để trần, nhưng hai bên sườn lại mọc những đôi tay mà càng xuống dưới càng cứng lại và bè ra như cánh quạt, viền lông tua tủa. Từ thắt lưng trở xuống đã hoàn toàn biến thành một con rết khổng lồ, hàng trăm khớp chân khua lạch cạch trên mặt cát. Thấy ông cố, nó quật ngang cái đuôi với hai nọc độc, ông bị nện thẳng vào vách đá.

Ông cố hộc máu ngã vật xuống. Mắt chỉ còn thấy mờ mờ, ông cố giơ một tay ra, run run với về phía cô Mây. Có lẽ trong thoáng chốc cô gặp ánh mắt ông, cái nhìn ông đến chết cũng không quên, rồi nháy mắt cô bị giật đi. Con quái vật cong mình nhảy lên cao trước khi rơi tùm xuống biển, kéo theo thân dài ngoẵng như mỏ neo rơi kéo theo xích sắt.

Vài tiếng khua cùng bọt nước nổi lên, sau đó mặt biển, tĩnh lặng hệt bây giờ."

***

Kiên giơ tay ra, như để níu kéo bóng cô Mây mới chỉ biến mất vài giây trước. Năm sáu đầu lọc vương vãi dưới chân, hút hết quá nhanh vì người kể chuyện quá căng thẳng. Bản thân tôi cũng thấy như chính mình bị con quái lôi đi dìm xuống nước, vì mặc gió thổi bốn bề, ngực tôi vẫn nặng trĩu ngột ngạt.

"Người ta tìm thấy ông cố nằm bên bờ đá, gãy ba xương sườn, ngực bị rách một vết nhiễm nọc độc từ đuôi con rết đó. Ngọ đã tắt thở trong lán, toàn thân tím lịm, héo rút như thể máu cả người bị hút ra từ chỗ dương vật bị kẹp đứt.

Sáng hôm sau, một trận bão đổ tới, đến bất ngờ mà đi cũng bất ngờ. Toàn bộ dấu vết về con quái bị vùi lấp, cả vạt cây nó từng bò qua đều bật gốc. Lán gia đình cô Mây bị cuốn bay, sau bão nhặt nhạnh lại thì, không còn gì từng thuộc về cô Mây cả."

Kiên thở dài, nhìn lên bầu trời đầy mây, lấp ló một vầng trăng nhạt nhờ.

Tôi sốt ruột hỏi,

"Còn nọc độc trên người ông cố thì sao?"

Kiên cười như giễu,

"Chỗ bị độc trên người ông cố dần đóng vảy, cứng như mai cua, làm cách nào cũng không cắt hay bỏ đi được. May không chết người, nhưng cứ vài tháng lại phát đau. Mỗi lần như vậy ông thường mê sảng bốn năm ngày, luôn miệng gọi cô Mây. Có lẽ vì vậy mãi đến năm bốn mươi tuổi ông mới lấy vợ, khi cụ nội trưởng thành, ông cũng bỏ đi mất tích.

"Vậy còn người dân trong xóm? Chả lẽ không ai kể lại chuyện này?"

"Cũng có người muốn đem kể với xóm khác, hay bàn nhau lập miếu thờ cô Đỏ, nhưng không trúng gió liệt nửa người cũng chết mất xác ngoài khơi. Lâu dần không ai dám nhắc đến, rơi vào quên lãng."

Tôi bất giác rùng mình.

"Này... Thế anh đang kể ra đây, có... có..."

Kiên bật cười.

"Yên tâm, chuyện cả trăm năm rồi, chắc không ai so đo nữa. Có thứ đằng ấy cần rồi chứ?"

Tôi định trả lời, bỗng gặp ánh mắt xuyên thấu của Kiên, lúng ta lúng túng cúi đầu.

"C-có. Cảm ơn anh."

Chúng tôi đứng thêm một lúc nữa. Gió đổi chiều, như muốn đẩy ánh trăng là nguồn sáng duy nhất xa chúng tôi hơn. Dụi tắt điếu thuốc cuối cùng, Kiên bỗng vén tay, cởi đi chiếc áo thun duy nhất.

Chưa kịp trêu chọc, tôi sững sờ: giữa ngực Kiên là một vết rách rộng cỡ hai ngón tay đã đóng vảy, ánh màu đỏ sậm bóng loáng dưới trăng.

Tôi lạnh sống lưng. Kiên lại thản nhiên.

"Nọc rết biển ngoài tra tấn người ta, hóa ra có tác dụng này."

Anh ta trèo qua lan can, nhảy xuống lộn cộm sỏi đá và cách đó không xa, những cơn sóng. Gió đưa giọng anh lên cùng bọt nước, xem ra thủy triều đã lên cao.

"Mỗi lần mê sảng tôi lại mơ thấy Mây. Sâu dưới mặt nước kia, cô ấy nhắm nghiền mắt, con quái vật ôm khít sau lưng, tay vòng quanh ngực và chân bao lấy chân cô ấy. Cô ấy vĩnh viễn ngủ say như thế, vĩnh viễn là một phần của đại dương..."

***

Tôi không nhớ chuyện gì xảy ra sau đó.

Sáng ra có người tìm thấy tôi đưa vào viện, họ đoán là tôi lái xe bị trúng gió. Không ai thấy người đàn ông đi cùng tôi, cứ như Kiên ở tòa soạn báo Quảng Ninh chưa bao giờ tồn tại. 

Tôi tức tốc cầm tờ danh thiếp về Hà Nội mắng vốn sếp, chưa vào đến cửa đã bị mắng té tát,

"Tôi bảo viết xong là phải về ngay cơ mà?! Mai lên khuôn mà "Chuyện lạ" chưa có kì ba đây, muốn tôi giao nó cho Ngọc Anh thì bảo!!"

Tôi ôm cục tức đi về bàn, cầm cái danh thiếp lên săm soi. "Trần Văn Kiên", đơn giản một cái tên, số điện thoại địa chỉ gì đó đều không có. Cũng phải, ông ta tên Trần Văn Côn mới đúng. Cũng may, tôi có một vũ khí cuối cùng...

"Trước Pháp thuộc, Hồng Gai là một vùng hoang vắng, lơ thơ mấy thuyền neo đậu, truyền là đảo nhiều cây gai nên dân mới gọi Hòn Gai..."

Giọng khàn khàn đẫm hơi thuốc và gió biển của Côn. Tôi nhắm mắt để mình chìm lại vào bình dị và quái đản, vào diễm lệ và rùng rợn; và giữa âm điệu khi trầm lắng khi dữ dội của chuyện kể, đâu đó dưới thế giới câm lặng của sóng nước, Côn và Mây chắc đã được gặp nhau.

Hết.

=====================================

Nếu ai muốn tìm hiểu về "Con Rít" trong lịch sử: [Nghiêm túc đầy đủ](http://www.cryptomundo.com/cryptozoo-news/con-rit/) | [Hài hước khốn nạn](http://samgorecomedian.com/2013/05/05/10-the-con-rit/). Nói ngắn gọn nó là [động vật thần bí](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cryptozoology), được nhìn thấy ở Hồng Gai, vịnh Hạ Long vào năm 1883 theo lời kể của ông Trần Văn Côn, ghi bởi Armand Krempf trong _L’Indochine Ses richesses marines et fluviales_ năm 1925. Ngoài ra cũng được thấy ở vài vùng biển nhiệt đới. Cực kì đặc biệt so với mấy con thần bí vì nó không giống Bigfoot, cũng không giống Nessie.

.....Tôi đã nói vụ lính Mỹ nhìn thấy [UFO ở Nha Trang](http://www.ufocasebook.com/1966vietnam.html) năm 1966 chưa? =)))


End file.
